I Hope You Die
by JanetheDoe
Summary: The Winchester brothers bite off more than they can chew when they cross paths with the Coven, and all hell breaks lose. (Horror/Drama/Romance)


**Prologue**

Sam Winchester was intently reading the newspaper, his elbow braced against the door of the Impala with his head in his hand, and lids scrunched as his green eyes absorbed the words of the article. His brother Dean was completely focused on the road, hands at ten and two as he bobbed his head to the rhythm of the song on the radio. The sun was beginning the dip under the coppery horizon, streaks of bright red tracing across the sky as darkness took over, and the early autumn air held a familiar chill. Hours had gone by since the two had spoken last. Not because they were bickering, but because they had nothing to say. That is, until Sammy finally spoke up.

"Dean, check this out."

Dean cocked his head to the side. "We got one?"

"I think so." Sam nodded, straightening the paper as he struggled to read in the dwindling light. "It says here that there was a fraternity bus accident in New Orleans."

"So?" Dean shrugged his shoulders. "What's that have to do with us?"

"Apparently the bus flipped, but there was no reason for it. They just started driving, and boom." Sam hit the paper with the back of his hand. "Bus takes a nosedive."

Dean rose his brows. "So, what are we thinking? A witch?"

"Possibly." Sam agreed, folding up the paper, storing it under his seat. "It seems like an act of revenge to me."

"Meatheads probably had it coming." The elder Winchester stated. "Most frat guys have a habit of making enemies."

"What do you have against frat guys?" Sam scoffed, furrowing his brow questioningly.

"I don't know. They just seem too… What's the word? Uh, alpha male, for me."

"That seems hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Shut up, Sammy."

"Anyway," Sam changed the subject back to the pressing matter at hand. "Turns out one of the survivors, who was in stable condition, died last night. Apparently he suffered from a brain aneurism, and hemorrhaged to death."

"Great." Dean said sarcastically, pursing his lips at the thought. "And let me guess, there was no reason for that, either."

"Nope, the victim had a brain scan only hours before the incident. It showed no signs of internal bleeding or clotting."

"Looks like we're heading to New Orleans."

"Yup."

Dean let out a sigh, turning up the radio as they continued driving down the interstate. Eventually Sam fell asleep, his forehead pressed against the glass, and his body jolting from the car's movements every now and again. Soon they were driving across the Louisiana border, the sleek, black Impala effortlessly pulling into a rest area as Dean's lids grew heavy from lack of sleep. He knew in the morning they'd be heading straight to their destination, and he wanted to be fully aware for the case that awaited them in one of America's most haunted cities.

III

The Winchesters stood outside the fraternity that had hosted the party that went horribly wrong. There was still trash littered across the front yard, and stray pieces of toilet paper hung from tree branches. Dean threw his fist against the door, knocking in his imposing fashion while Sam glanced around curiously. Sounds could be heard from inside the house, and soon the door was flung open, revealing a kid who appeared to be in his early twenties. Thick framed glasses were perched on the tip of his narrow nose, and he appeared nervous as he took in the sight of the two men before him.

They were both dressed in suits and had critical looks written across there faces.

"Morning." Dean greeted. "Care if we talk to you for a minute?"

The brothers flashed their FBI badges, and the boy stepped aside to allow them entry. Inside wasn't much better. Red solo cups were strewn across the floor and the whole place reeked of vomit and sex. Plants were tipped over, dirt pouring out of their containers, and you could clearly imagine just how wild the party had been. The young man turned to the hunters, shaking slightly as he looked up at their towering forms and introduced himself as Daniel.

Dean did the introducing. "I'm Agent Nash, and this is my partner, Agent Stills. We just wanted to ask you a couple questions about your party."

"W-why do FBI want to know about a frat party? I know underaged drinking is illegal, but I-I didn't realize-"

"We're not here about that." Dean cut him off, lifting a hand.

"Oh, thank God." Daniel let out a breath of air he'd been holding in.

"We're here about the incident with the Kappa Lambda Gamma chapter." Sam lowered his head in a serious manner. "Can you tell us a little bit about what happened that night?"

"Well, I didn't see the accident happen, if that's what you're asking." He crossed his arms defensively.

Sam lifted his chin. "That's fine, but did you see anything. I don't know. _Strange _that night? Something or someone that seemed out of place?"

Daniel thought for a moment, bringing a hand to his chin in concentration. "Madison Montgomery was here. You know, the movie star?"

"Oh, I love that chick." Dean got excited for a moment, only to clear his throat as the two gave him a skeptical look. "I mean. She's a good actress. What's not to like?" He chuckled nervously, wiping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

"Anyway." Daniel continued, giving Dean a sideways look. "I saw some of the Kappa Lambda Gamma guys disappear upstairs with her, and when they came back down they left in a big hurry. The next time I saw Madison, she didn't look so good."

"And did you tell the police?" Sam rose his brows. "Didn't that seem suspicious to you?"

"It did." Daniel admitted guiltily as he shuffled his feet in discomfort. "But I felt it was her job to tell them if anything bad went down. If something happened between her and those guys, she would be the person to ask."

Sam jotted down the information, and then looked back up at Daniel. "Was there anything else out of the ordinary."

"Honesty, man. Even if there was, I was too hammered to tell."

"Thanks. That's all we needed." Sam tucked the notepad and pen into his jacket pocket, then handed the student a card. "Call us if you think of anything else."

"Will do." Daniel nodded, inspecting the card as he led the hunters back to the front door.

The boys walked down the sidewalk, and slid into the front seats of the Impala. Dean as driver and Sam as shotgun. They sat there for a moment, taking in everything Daniel had said as they began working over the situation in their heads. This wasn't going to be as easy as they originally thought, and they both knew it.

"So, Madison Montgomery, huh?" Sam was the first to speak.

Dean gave a little smile. "You have to admit. She's good at what she does."

"Yeah, and maybe even a killer."

"Actress gone murderer." Dean thought aloud. "Sounds like some cheesy horror flick title. And not the good kind."

"At least we know where to start. She obviously had a motive if what Daniel was implying is true."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it feel kind of, you know, wrong? Considering what they might have done? That right there is monster material to me."

"I still think we should check it out. After all, she could be a witch, Dean."

"You're right." The Impala came roaring to life as Dean turned the key in the ignition. "Let's go find us a scream queen."'


End file.
